


Something Old, Something New

by Incoherentbabblings



Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [5]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, In-Laws, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings
Summary: Bruce and Stephanie have one last chat before the big day. Tim eavesdrops.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> _“How long have you been standing there?”_
> 
> _“Longer than you’d like.”_

“Stephanie?” Bruce asked, knocking loudly.

Stephanie looked down from her little pedestal at her mother, who was making final adjustments to her dress. Some piece of lace had come a little loose, so Crystal was tying it back down.

“Yes?” she called, about to step down off her perch. 

Bruce opened the heavy wooden door, dark wood creaking under foot. He poked his nose around, noting Crystal on her hands and knees, then his pale blue eyes trailed upwards, taking in Stephanie in her dress. She was turned at her hip watching him expectantly, which only served to show off the wedding dress. Long, not quite ivory white, A-line, with the kind of sleeves that made it look like she was wearing a shawl. A plunging v shaped back, because “people need something interesting to look at during the ceremony” and detailed with a large lace pattern bodice and train. She wasn’t yet wearing any jewellery; and she had opted for no veil.

Not the extravagant ballgown of someone who suddenly came into a lot of wealth would buy. Not the overtly slinky number others had pegged her for.

“Can I have a quick word?” Bruce asked. Stephanie nodded and he entered, carrying a flat black box. Her eyes widened as she caught it, but Bruce only smiled at her in a way that awfully reminded her of Tim.

Bruce took in Stephanie’s appearance, noting that she looked awfully soft and warm, half like a fairy, with her hair in a thick braid around a large bun, loose hairs sweetly curled. Crystal grunted as she went to get off the floor, her mother of the bride outfit restricting her movements. Stephanie instinctively leant down to help lift her. Steph was rewarded with a kiss and a soft goodbye, and Crystal left to grab her seat.

Once Crystal exited, Stephanie remained on her little stand, partly so she could remain level with Bruce, partly because her legs were shaking from nerves, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to step down without face planting.

“You have your earrings?” Bruce asked. She nodded, tilting her chin over to the dressing table. A gift from Bruce two years ago, a twenty first birthday gift. Small little diamond pear drops. 

Her and Tim had opted for the wedding to be in the gardens of the manor. Out of sight of the general public, and safe for their friends to be out of uniform. She was currently occupying one of the countless spare rooms in the building. If she crossed the hall and went into Damian’s room, she would have been able to look out the window and see the growing groups of people, and a very nervous Tim, waiting for her to trot down the stone stairs.

“Just that pair. Thought a necklace and bracelets might be a bit too…much.”

She wasn’t sure Bruce would really care about her talking about accessorizing, but he smiled. He was very happy today. Which… good. Good!

“Maybe, but Damian had the idea for something in your hair, since you’re not wearing a veil.”

“Dami? Really?” she laughed. “Surprised he was paying attention to all of Cass and I’s conversations!” 

Bruce just hummed, then changed the subject, which was typical of Bruce, underplaying his kindness.

“You look very beautiful Stephanie.”

She blushed, not sure what to do with herself.

Bruce stepped closer and took the lid off the box. A trio of combs were nestled in the black velvet. She stumbled off her little block, holding tight to his forearm to steady herself. He was a solid brick to hold onto, reassuringly present. She smiled broadly, teeth gleaming, at the freshwater pearls and flowers decorating the combs.

“Thank you, ” she said sincerely.

“You’re welcome.” He put the box down, and one by one slid the combs into her braid, creating a chain of glimmer in her hair. He moved his hands down, to rest gently on her shoulders. She may have been imagining it, but his eyes seemed a little wet.

She had to ask, before she could let her anxiety get the better of her.

“You _are_ okay with this, right?”

“With what?” he asked.

 _Me being your son’s wife_ , was what she wanted to say. Instead, she settled for a more benign question. “Walking me down the aisle. I’m not… Since I’m not your—”

“You are in every way that counts, ” he said, in that firm tone that brokered no argument, for it was so solid in its opinion that it could only be taken as fact. It was so certain, that it elevated her unspoken fear. 

He squeezed her shoulders and she smiled tight lipped at him.

“I’ll see you downstairs.”

“Yes, sir.”

She made him laugh, and as a reward she received a kiss to the forehead. It was so quick she may have imagined it, but there was no way Bruce would have moved so close if not to gift her with one. 

He stepped away, looked her up and down once more. Stephanie threw her shoulders back and lifted her chin, playfully letting him appraise her.

“Good enough?”

“Always.”

Her expression froze, and Bruce left the room. She watched him go, breathing a quiet huff of a laugh to herself. Her mind raced, trying to think of future ways to make Bruce so sentimental.

Babies sprung to mind immediately. Endless amounts of babies.

Bruce shut the door, leaving Stephanie to catch her breath and grab her bouquet. Nearly time to go.

Bruce turned around to see Tim in the corridor in front of him, uncomfortably close. His eyes were very wet, like he was about to start blubbering. Bruce turned white, knowing that Tim had probably been peeking through the keyhole. 

“How long have you been standing there?” 

Tim smiled mischievously and whispered, voice a little warbled, “Longer than you’d like.”

He hugged Bruce tight, like he was sixteen years old again. Bruce returned the squeeze and Tim grunted. 

“Thank you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr 16th Janaury 2020.


End file.
